In general, an Automated Teller Machine (ATM) includes an input unit for inputting information, a screen unit for displaying financial service menu and transaction situation, and a check deposit apparatus through which a customer can insert or receive a check for deposit/withdrawal transaction. The customer deposits and withdraws a check through the check deposit apparatus.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a part of an insertion unit and an alignment unit of a conventional check deposit apparatus.
The check deposit apparatus includes an insertion unit 10 through which a customer inserts a check from the outside or receives a check returned from the inside, and an alignment unit 30 for pushing and aligning the inserted check to one side of a feed path 20 while feeding the check inwards along the feed path 20. Further, the check deposit apparatus may further include a check reading unit (not shown) for checking genuineness and information of the fed check and a multiple sheet sensing unit (not shown) for sensing whether or not the fed check is formed of a single sheet or multiple sheets. Normally, the position of the alignment unit 30 for aligning a check is slightly biased toward a direction in which a check is pushed, e.g., toward a right side of the feed path 20.
In general, checks that are inserted at one time by a user are aligned and scanned one by one so that the genuineness and the information thereof can be checked. However, when two or more checks are overlapped, the overlapped checks may be returned to a user so that the user can insert them one by one. When the checks are returned, they are returned one by one along the feed path 20. For example, even if a user inserts five checks into the insertion unit 10 at one time, the five checks are not returned to the user at one time. Instead, the user receives the five checks consecutively one by one through the insertion unit 10.
This may cause boredom and inconvenience to the user. For that reason, it is required to develop a check deposit apparatus that can return a plurality of checks at one time when a user has inserted the plurality of checks at one time.
Meanwhile, a check may be inserted in a state that does not enable it to be fed by the alignment unit in the check deposit apparatus. For example, as shown in FIG. 2, a check ‘c’ folded in half along its length may be inserted into the insertion unit 10. In that case, if the check ‘c’ folded in half is inserted while being closely knitted to the left side of the feed path 20 where an alignment roller 31 is not installed as shown in FIG. 2, the inserted check ‘c’ is fed by a feed roller 12 and then remains in that state without being fed further. Moreover, as shown in FIG. 3, a damaged check (or a medium such as a name card or the like other than a check) may be inserted into the insertion unit 10. In that case as well, a check ‘c’ is fed by the feed roller 12 and then is stacked without reaching the alignment roller 31.
Normally, when a check in an abnormal state is inserted, it is returned by the check deposit apparatus. However, in the above-described case, the inserted check cannot be fed further and also cannot be returned to the user. Accordingly, an error message is displayed on a screen, and the apparatus cannot be used until the problem is solved by a manager. At night, a long period of time may be required until the manager comes and solves the problem, or even there is a possibility that the problem cannot be solved.
Meanwhile, a check having a non-standard size or another medium may be inserted. In that case, it can be fed but cannot be recognized as a check, which causes an error.
In an area where checks of various standard sizes are used, the feed path is designed in accordance with the various standard sizes of the checks. However, even when a check having a size smaller than the standard sizes is inserted, it is directed to the check reading unit for checking genuineness and information of the check fed along the feed path. However, such check (or an abnormal medium) cannot be read in the check reading unit and may cause an error. Therefore, it is preferable to return the check before the check is fed to the check reading unit.
As such, the malfunction of the check deposit apparatus causes inconvenience to customers and increases maintenance costs of the apparatus.